Emma
by brenic1love
Summary: El 26 de marzo de cada año, Caroline Forbes y Klaus Mikaelson celebran el cumpleaños de su hija Hope, al mismo tiempo, Rose y Emmett Cullen festejan el haberse convertido en padres de Emma. Mismas especies, razas diferentes, la vida de los Cullen y los Mikaelson entrelazadas sin que lo sepan ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren?
1. Capítulo 1: Always and forever

Hierro, alcohol, sudor, medicinas, olores fuertes que penetraban su nariz y su garganta. Su vista estaba completamente nublada y sus sentidos habían sido acallados por el insoportable dolor experimentado segundos antes cuando sus entrañas se toparon de frente con cortes decididos e implacables que la abrieron sin piedad. Ahora su instinto en lo único que podía pensar era en el aroma metálico, el de su propia sangre, que brotaba de la herida en su vientre, drenándola gota a gota, acabando con la eternidad que le había sido prometida y con el sueño que en ese instante no podía recordar de qué se trataba porque la negrura invadió lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Se secaba más deprisa a cada segundo, un vampiro no puede morir de una herida en el estómago, estaría bien, los cortes cerrarían y sólo necesitaría beber un poco de sangre para recuperarse. Su garganta comenzó a arder como si le hubieran metido un fierro al rojo vivo hasta el fondo, era su sed y por más que luchaba para controlarla no conseguía hacerlo. Trató de desviar su atención al dolor de sus muñecas que eran quemadas por las sogas con verbena que las sostenían pero al lado de todo lo demás eso parecía juego de niños y sólo le sirvió para morder sus labios con fuerza por la desesperación. No quería gritar, tampoco recordaba porqué pero no deseaba darles el gusto de escuchar su agonía. El sabor de la sangre corrió por su boca, se había abierto la boca y ardía pero la calidez que le provocó el líquido a su lengua, aunque mínima, le trajo un respiro.

De pronto algo volvió a cortar en su interior, sintió manos hurgando dentro de ella, voces lejanas que gritaban palabras irreconocibles. Más sangre tibia borboteando y abandonando su cuerpo, sus ojos pesaban como un millón de kilos, algo siendo arrancado de su interior lo que le pareció un ligero Deja vú, como si hubiera pasado lo mismo antes. El dolor alcanzó su punto máximo y luego desapareció. Se sintió ligera, débil y completamente vacía. La sangre había dejado de brotar, ya no sentía nada. Ese hubiera sido el fin para cualquier persona normal pero era un vampiro, la paz le duró apenas dos segundos antes de que el ardor en su garganta se multiplicara por dos. Quería morir pero sabía que eso no estaba en sus manos y que de desearlo, quien la hubiera llevado ahí podía hacer que permaneciera siglos en ese estado de horror.

Sólo existía la sed, nada más, su cerebro continuaba aplastado por lo demás aunque su consciencia peleaba duro por llegar a ella, había algo que tenía que saber, algo que no era posible que hubiera olvidado. De pronto, sus oídos captaron algo más que palabras confusas, el llanto de un bebé, tan fuerte y tan intenso que parecía ser más de uno y eso le bastó para devolverle un poco de fuerzas. Las suficientes para que recordara. Abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera había notado que había cerrado y aunque un tanto desenfocada, pudo ver a la maldita bruja que la había llevado hasta ahí. Genevive se acercó hasta la cama donde la tenía y se inclinó un poco para que pudiera verla.

La pelirroja no parecía disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco pretendía hacer algo para evitarlo. Hizo señas para que las chicas que iban con ella se fueran, el llanto empezó a parecerle cada vez más lejano y desistió de su idea de no gritar. Clamaba a voz en cuello por bebé, se odiaba por haber olvidado aunque fuera por unos segundos de él, intentó levantarse pero ni uno solo de sus músculos se movió, si se hubiera visto desde afuera habría notado que parecía más un cadáver inerte que una madre que recién diera a luz. Sólo sus ojos semi abiertos y su voz entrecortada eran prueba de que aún vivía.

La pelirroja trató de escusar su comportamiento aludiendo a que era eso o morir y ella prefería vivir pero nada podría importarle menos que sus razones, sólo quería a su bebé, quería su sueño, una familia feliz y ella y sus malditas brujas se lo estaban quitando todo, absolutamente todo. La miró con todo el odio que le tenía y estuvo a punto de maldecirla pero la pelirroja fue más rápida al estacarla directo en el corazón. Se sorprendió al notar que todo el dolor volvió a desaparecer, seguía sintiéndose débil e inmóvil pero al menos ya no dolía. Genevive le dio un beso en la frente y le explicó que su idea no era hacerla sufrir más de lo necesario, la herida hecha por la estaca la mataría pero sin dolor y le daría el tiempo suficiente para despedirse, si es que la encontraban. La bruja se despidió y se atrevió a derramar una lágrima por su víctima, pero no la dejaría ir tan fácil, antes de que saliera de la habitación le anunció su sentencia "él te encontrará y te hará pagar por esto, habrás deseado dejarte morir hoy." Genevive sabía que era cierto pero se negaba a irse sin dar pelea. ningún sacrificio le era lo suficientemente grande si se trataba de permanecer viva.

Minutos después, el olor a sangre guió a Los Originales hacia lo que pensaron sería un rescate pero pronto descubrieron que era una pesadilla. Klaus entró como una tromba a la habitación en la que el amor de su vida yacía esperando la muerte. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y el terror cubrió su corazón, la liberó, la sentó sobre sus piernas, le dio de su sangre, sus hermanos también lo hicieron, trataron todo cuanto sabían pero ella sabía que era todo, el fin estaba ahí y ellos debían dejarla ir porque había algo más importante por hacer.

"Klaus, se lo llevaron, nuestro hijo. Tienes que detenerlas, por favor." "No, no me iré sin ti. Voy a curarte y después los dos iremos a cazar a esas malditas brujas, cuidaremos a nuestro hijo y seremos felices, como siempre has querido" Ella miró a Elijah que al igual que sus hermanos no paraba de llorar y de pensar en qué hacer para revertir la situación pero que apenas captó esos ojos azules en los suyos supo que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"Klaus, tenemos que irnos, hay que encontrar a tu hijo." "No, Caroline, no puedes dejarme, te necesito, por favor, quédate conmigo." Una pequeña y frágil sonrisa se posó en el pálido rostro de la rubia que suspiró pesadamente "Te amo, Klaus y si tú realmente me amas tienes que ir y recuperar a nuestro hijo, amalo, cuídalo y dile que su madre lamenta no haber podido conocerlo pero que siempre estará cuidándolos a él, a ti y a toda la familia."

"No... tú tienes que..." "Klaus, es tarde, deben irse, yo me quedaré contigo..." Caroline miró a sus cuñados y a Klaus una última vez y consiguió mover una de sus manos lo suficiente para tomar una de las de él. "...Por siempre y para siempre."

El cuerpo de Caroline perdió completamente la fuerza, sus manos cayeron a sus costados, sus ojos perdieron cualquier rastro de vida y sus venas resaltaron por todo su cuerpo, era indiscutible, se había ido para siempre. El aullido de dolor que Klaus lanzó le heló la sangre a sus hermanos que se miraron entre sí y tomaron una decisión en menos de un segundo. Rebekah e Elijah Mikaelson salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde sabían que encontrarían a las brujas, no sabían lo que tendrían que hacer o cómo lo harían, sólo sabían que cada momento de dolor provocado a su familia sería cobrado con sangre.


	2. Capítulo 2: House of the rising son

—Rose ¿quieres relajarte un poco, por favor?

La rubia no disminuyó su paso ni un ápice, quería hundirle los dientes a algo, destrozarlo y causarle tanto daño para, por un momento, poder olvidarse de la ira que la invadía pero su grandullón amante tenía otras ideas para contentarla. Aceleró su paso y logró alcanzarla lo suficiente como para tomarla de la cintura, con un brusco movimiento la pegó contra la pared y, a pesar de la renuencia presentada en un inicio, la besó apasionadamente.

Tardaron un largo rato en separarse, parecía mentira pero aún después de todas las décadas juntos seguían amándose y deseándose como la primera vez. Emmett le dio esa sonrisa tan juguetona y engreída que lo caracterizaba mientras que Rosalie lo veía con excitación, ferocidad y desaprobación, moría de ganas de estar con él pero aún sentía el regusto a enfado en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—No funcionará esta vez.

—Claro que sí, ven aquí y déjame hacerte feliz.

Emmett intentó volver a besar a Rosalie pero esta se alejó bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, donde pretendía encontrar una buena presa. A él no le quedó más que seguirla.

—Lo siento pero no estoy de humor.

—Lo sé pero, bueno, esperaba poder mejorar eso.

La voz de Rosalie subió un par de octavas, se sentía decepcionada y muy frustrada.

—Lo haces, Emmett. Tú mejoras mi vida cada día, eres la única razón por la que he podido seguir adelante pero...

—...pero no soy Renesmee.

Rosalie se detuvo por completo y pasó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si se abrazara a sí misma, sus ojos le picaban, si pudiera llorar seguramente lo estaría haciendo pero tenía que conformarse lo que tenía. Emmett la cubrió con sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, odiaba verla así.

—Lo lamento, Rose, lamento tanto no haber podido darte lo que tanto deseabas. Si estuviera en mis manos, yo haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz. Hablaré con ella, tal vez pueda pasar la mitad de las vacaciones sólo con nosotros, planearemos un gran viaje, será grandioso.

Hacía menos de una hora que Renesmee les había comunicado que iría a estudiar la universidad a Los Ángeles, mientras que ellos estaban en Alaska con las Denali. Todos se habían emocionado por ella, iría con el perro, por supuesto, lo que haría que estuviera completamente segura, al menos Jacob podía protegerla si algo malo se presentaba pero eso no significaba que Rosalie pudiera compartir el sentimiento de felicidad que al parecer había invadido a los demás. Renesmee había crecido lo suficiente como para estudiar una carrera y lo que fuera pero, para la rubia, seguía siendo la niña pequeña que iluminó su vida y que le dio lo más parecido que podía tener a una familia real, el que se fuera tan pronto sólo era un recordatorio más de lo inexistente del sueño que siempre había tenido.

—No es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie, aunque sigo pensando que fue el maldito perro quien la convenció de hacerlo. Como sea, sólo queda aceptarlo, como siempre.

Emmett se alejó un poco y con gesto de falsamente ofendido y voz de divertido reproche trató de hacerla sonreír.

—Así que ¿eso es lo que hiciste conmigo? ¿sólo me aceptaste porque no te quedaba de otra? Mi corazón, me va a dar un infarto por esta noticia, siempre pensé que significaba algo más en tu vida y ahora descubro que sólo he sido un objeto sexual con el que pasas el rato.

Lo consiguió, Rosalie comenzó a reír.

—Basta, no te burles más de mí rubia, ha sido suficiente dolor por una noche.

Rosalie lo jaló hacía ella y lo besó con todo el amor y agradecimiento que había en su corazón porque sin importar el tiempo, el lugar ni lo que pasara, él siempre conseguía aliviar sus penas y calentar su corazón. Emmett había sido la mejor elección que había hecho tanto viva como muerta, ese hombre fuerte y travieso era su motivación, su fuerza y su todo; sin embargo y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal, no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía, a pesar de todo lo que lo quería, seguía habiendo un vacío en su corazón. Emmett juntó las frentes de ambos y sonrió franca y deslumbrantemente.

—Vas a matarme mujer.

—Ya estás muerto.

—No me siento de esa manera cuando estoy junto a ti.

Rosalie sonrió, todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, por eso es tan increíble el sexo. Bueno, por eso y porque yo también te amo.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, divertida, nunca cambiaría y tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Lo amaba tal cómo era. En medio de su tercer beso de la noche, más romántico que los anteriores, los finos oídos de los vampiros captaron un sonido que no podía confundirse con ningún otro y que provenía de un cementerio cercano. Se separaron e intercambiaron una mirada a modo de pregunta, en un parpadeo estuvieron en el cementerio de New Orleans, buscaron entre las tumbas y justo en un extremo medio oculto en uno de los mausoleos del lugar encontraron la fuente del sonido.

—No puede ser, Emmett, es un bebé.

Rosalie se apresuró a inspeccionar al bebé, estaba desnudo, o más bien desnuda, salvo por una fina sábana que la medio cubría. Era tan pequeña que seguramente no tenía demasiado tiempo de nacida, lloraba tal vez por hambre, tal vez por frío, tal vez por miedo, probablemente por todo lo anterior, lo único seguro fue el sentimiento de afecto y protección que Rosalie sintió en cuanto la tomó en brazos. Emmett dio una rápida inspección por todo el lugar y alrededores pero no encontró nada.

—No hay nadie.

—La abandonaron.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Es de madrugada, estamos en el cementerio, estaba sola en una canasta y con nada más que una sábana.

Rosalie quería gritar y asesinar a quien haya sido tan desgraciado de abandonar a una bebé de esa manera, en cambio, su voz salió como un susurro para no asustar al pequeño bulto, ahora adormilado, de entre sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, la abandonaron, ¿y ahora qué?

—Vámonos a la cabaña, Carlisle debe revisarla. No, mejor yo la llevaré con Carlisle, debes ir a comprar pañales, ropa, cobijas, comida, todo lo que Emma necesita.

—¿Emma?

—Sí, ese es su nombre. Es una bebé muy fuerte y estoy segura que será una mujer de gran fortaleza, tal como lo dice su nombre.

A Emmett inmediatamente le dio miedo que se encariñara tan deprisa con la bebé, ¿y si no podían conservarla? eso le rompería el corazón.

—Bien, no tardes y no olvides llevar leche y fórmula, no sé lo que preferirá.

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, emprendió camino a la cabaña dónde el resto de su familia estaba instalada por las vacaciones. Se llevó consigo a Emma, su ilusión hecha carne y hueso, el principio de su nueva familia, el inicio de una aventura que no tenía idea hasta dónde la llevaría a ella y a todos los que la rodeaban.

* * *

 ***Nota:** Emma en germánico significa "Mujer de gran fortaleza".

Si quieren saber más sobre las actualizaciones, de mis otras historias, cómo contactarme, etc. Síganme en la página de facebook (es nueva) aquí la dirección:

Facebook: Potnum ó www(punto)facebook(punto)com/Potnum-744114879120924/

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3: Tangled up in blue

El enraizado azul, con flores blancas y con el nombre de Emma colgaba del arco por el que se entraba a la sala de los Cullen y enmarcaba de manera perfecta la entrada al mundo de fantasía que Rosalie había creado sólo para su pequeña y que todo a su alrededor había sido transformado en un laberinto de juegos, regalos, enormes osos de peluche y dulces, el sueño de cualquier niño, claro que la festejada sólo cumpliría un año y todo aquéllo resultaba un tanto desproporcionado. Alice creía que era demasiado pero con tal de ver a Rosalie tan feliz, podía ayudarle a organizar mil fiestas aún más extravagantes que aquélla, además, su sobrina merecía eso y más.

Al principio no fue nada fácil para los Cullen aceptar que Rosalie adoptara a una niña mortal, eso podría desencadenar problemas enormes, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de familiares y al verse presos de aquélla hermosa pequeña, terminaron por ceder. Ahora que veía el todo lo que aquella pequeña había llevado a su familia, se daba cuenta que había valido la pena. Emma era una pequeña preciosa, sus ojos azules parecían dos hermosos océanos, su piel suave y blanca parecía algodón y sus cabellos dorados relucían como rayos de sol, además, con su ternura y u su fragilidad tenía enamorados a todos. Eran vampiros, la suerte de contar con una familia que se ama y se apoya en todo era algo único y demasiado valioso.

—Miren quién llegó, la princesa Cullen está aquí para todos ustedes, inclinaos o morid.

Emmett apareció con Emma en brazos, detrás de ellos, la familia Cullen y los Denali en pleno, comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a la pequeña, que los imitó sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Las horas fueron pasando, música, juegos, baile, risas, un cumpleaños perfecto. Rosalie se levantó a acomodar la cámara, para tomar una foto familiar, mientras Emmett, Jacob y Renesmee jugaban con Emma en la resbaladilla instalada en medio de la sala. Cuando la niña llegó a la base del juego y vio a Rosalie a unos pasos frente a ella, estiró sus manos, llamándola.

—En un segundo estoy contigo, pequeña, nada más termino de programar esto.

Emmett trató de cargarla pero ella se removió con obstinación y volvió a intentar llamar la atención de la rubia.

—Mamá.

Rosalie miró a su pequeña, le escocieron los ojos, no era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera pero no por eso dejaba de maravillarle cuando la escuchaba. Dejó la cámara y estuvo a punto de ir a cargar a la bebé cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Emma se puso de pie y caminó, con decisión hasta ella. Emmett corrió a grabar el momento, la primera vez que caminaba completamente sola y sin caerse, mientras todos apreciaban con amor y ternura el momento. Cuando llegó a los pies de Rosalie, la pequeña volvió a estirarse en su dirección.

—Mami, aquí.

Rosalie no pudo más de la emoción y la cargó.

—Lo lograste, sabía que lo harías, eres la mejor. Te amo, pequeña.

—Y yo lo tengo todo en video.

Todos suspiraron y se sintieron sumamente afortunados de haber podido pertenecer a ese momento. La alegría y el amor eran cosa de todos los día en ese hogar, la sonrisa de la pequeña acurrucada contra Rosalie era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

A varios cientos de kilómetros, la Mansión Mikaelson era todo un desastre. Vidrios rotos por doquier, puertas hechas añicos, sangre escurriendo por aquí y por allá, pastel y bebidas por todo el suelo y adornos partidos por la mitad. El cadáver de una fiesta que nunca pudo ser.

—¿Cómo está?

Caroline vio a Klaus con dolor. Odiaba no poder tener un momento de paz con su familia y detestaba, por sobre todo, que incluso la esperanza de una fiesta de cumpleaños le hubiera sido arrebatada a su hija. No era justo, no era la vida que hubiera deseado.

—Mejor.

Volvió su vista a la cuna, donde dormía plácidamente su pequeña. Se preguntó ¿por qué la vida era tan dura? Y sintió los brazos del original abrazarla desde atrás.

—Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa.

La rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos, una minúscula parte de ella deseaba culparlo de todo, tomar a su hija y correr lejos de todo aquel embrollo pero no podía, no quería hacerlo. La vida, o más bien Bonnie Bennett, le había dado otra oportunidad, la había arrebatado de la muerte para permitirle tener lo que tanto había soñado: una familia ¿Qué clase de malagradecida sería si se rindiera antes el quinto, noveno, o cualquiera que fuera el número de enemigo que llevaran? Se giró para ver a los ojos al original.

—No es tu culpa, o quizás sí pero no importa. Sabíamos, desde el inicio, que no sería fácil, aún después de que Dahlia desapareció. Nos quedan demasiadas batallas por pelear pero vale la pena, todo, el dolor, la espera, las celebraciones arruinadas, al final del día, todo lo que necesito es justo lo que tengo aquí y ahora. A nuestra pequeña durmiendo en su cama, a nuestra familia entera y a salvo y a ti al perfecto alcance de mis labios.

El beso que Caroline le dio, fue la fuente de alivio más grande que Klaus hubiese experimentado. Una cosa era saber que lo amaba pero, otra muy distinta era saber a ciencia cierta que no lo abandonaría ni en los peores momentos. Por primera vez, en toda su larga vida, experimentaba la seguridad de no sentirse solo y daría lo que hiciera falta por jamás perderla. Se separaron sólo porque no querían dejarse llevar, por el deseo al otro, en la recámara de su hija. La sonrisa de Klaus era una que sólo ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, pura, fresca, radiante como el mismo sol y sólo ese gesto le demostraba porqué jamás podría abandonarlo. No era sólo el hombre que amaba ni el padre de su hijo, era el hombre a quien había elegido para compartir la eternidad, era quién la hacía amar con toda la intensidad de la palabra. Era Klau, su Klaus y lucharía hasta el fin del mundo mientras estuviera de su mano.

—Es su primer año, tendremos oportunidad de otros cumpleaños, como un millón de ellos. Se lo compensaremos.

Klaus sonrió, adoraba la manera que tenía la rubia para seguir adelante con optimismo.

—Aún así, no hay que dejar que este pase desapercibido.

La pareja miró hacia la entrada de la habitación y vio a sus amigos y a su familia, sonrió por lo amada que se sentía y por toda la dicha que le daba saber que su hija, pasara lo que pasara, jamás estaría sola. Matt puso la cámara en posición para grabar el momento, Bonnie encendió la música, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Freya y Marcel tomaron posiciones a lo largo de todo el cuarto y entre todos comenzaron a entonar, medio en susurros, el "Feliz cumpleaños". Por su parte, Klaus se acercó a la cuna y colocó al frente el único adorno que había podido rescatar intacto, un hermoso enraizado azul, con flores blancas y el nombre de su hija: Hope.


	4. Capítulo 4: Girl in New Orleans

El recorrido por el Barrio Francés, las ostentosas tiendas de ropa y los bosques de los alrededores de Nueva Orléans, fue el mismo de dos años atrás pero con una gran diferencia, cargada entre los amorosos brazos de Rosalie, había una pequeña rubia cuyo segundo cumpleaños había sido hermoso y agotador. Todo fue perfecto para Emma, desde su despertar con la típica canción de "Feliz cumpleaños", hasta los juegos con sus padres y tíos. Si algo había claro es que los Cullen no podían negarle absolutamente nada a la niña.

Toda la familia reía y festejaba, para ellos era realmente refrescante tener con ellos a alguien para proteger, amar y ver crecer, los hacía sentir casi normales. El volver al lugar en el que encontraron a Emma era una forma de confirmarse que todo era real y también de celebrar uno de los mejores momentos de sus largas vidas.

Terminaron la fiesta en la misma cabaña en la que se hubieron instalado en el pasado, cantaron a modo karaoke, representaron pequeñas obras cómicas, todo para divertir a la "princesa rubia", apodo que le había puesto Jacob, hasta que cayó, irremediablemente, rendida por el cansancio entre los brazos de su madre. Por varios instantes todos se quedaron estupefactos admirando su sueño, algo que la mayoría de los presentes jamás podría volver a tener. Rosalie comenzó, sin percatarse siquiera, a tararear la nana favorita de su hija y todos volvieron su atención hacia ella. La maternidad le sentaba de maravilla, la había convertido en el ser más amoroso y lleno de luz que habían visto, Emmett era el más feliz, por fin su amada esposa era tan feliz como siempre había deseado que fuera, además, él también se sentía volar con su nuevo rol de padre, no podía esperar por ver a Emma crecer más y enseñarle todas las cosas que quería, hacer bromas con ella, solaparla en sus travesuras y espantar a cualquier tonto que se le ocurriera pretender a su pequeña.

La velada era tan hogareña como siempre, la tranquilidad se había vuelto el pan de cada día para ellos, y estaban felices de que así fuera, de dejar en el pasado la vida de caos y constantes enfrentamientos que llevaban. Por fin estaban completos y tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Pero debieron saber que nada es para siempre y que a los seres sobrenaturales la normalidad les dura poco. Emma despertó de golpe y comenzó a revolverse desesperada, como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño, todos se acercaron, Carlisle la revisó tratando de encontrar el origen del dolor pero no halló nada. Rosalie no sabía qué hacer y se sentía impotente al igual que los demás. De pronto, almohadas, adornos, comida, cosas que había en la cabaña, comenzaron a flotar.

Los Cullen se quedaron boquiabiertos, aún más cuando los ojos de la bebé de dos años quedaron completamente blancos y su pequeño cuerpo resplandeció con una luz cegadora. Cuando el brillo se apagó y la niña volvió a la normalidad, sólo dijo una palabra antes de volverse a dormir: Hope.

Demasiado cerca de la cabaña, en el cementerio de Nueva Orléans, una recién revivida Celeste trataba de robarle sus poderes a la pequeña niña de dos años de la familia Mikaelson. Los hechizos que usaba eran poderosos, trataba de lograr su objetivo antes de que los padres y la demás familia de Hope la alcanzaran y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, su fuerza resultaba descomunal ante una bebé pero justo cuando los poderes de Hope empezaban a ceder, una potente luz se apoderó de su cuerpecito, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y una ola de poder emanó de su interior para noquear por completo a la bruja.

Los originales, Caroline y sus amigos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a la bebé dejar fuera de batalla a Celeste, la madre de la niña corrió a tomarla entre sus brazos y no encontró gritos ni lágrimas, sólo una palabra que salió de los labios de su agotada hija: Emma.


End file.
